My Greatest Valentine's Day
by Kaoru-chan1
Summary: OshiGaku and Slight ToriShisi, HYotei fic, summary sucks, read please and REVIEW!


**My Greatest Valentine's Day**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Pairing : Yuushi x Gakuto , slight Ohtori x Shisido**

**Disclaimer : Tenipuri isn't mine... but I wish I own Ryoma and Gakuto...**

**Note : **Valentine's day's already days ago...but I don't know why this idea got into my head after it was 3 weeks past from the day...but I tried my best for my first Tenipuri fic... And, sorry for wrong grammars...and, Let's just read this...

_______________________________________________________________________________

Mukahi Gakuto was awoke from his sleep by the sounds of birds on the 14th of February. He smiled, he remembered that that day was Valentine's day. He was so happy. He waits this day. 

"Gakuto! Are you up? Breakfast's ready!" his mother shouted from downstairs.

"Hai, Mom!" Gakuto answered as he stood up , grabbed his towel and walked to the bathroom.

10 minutes next, Gakuto walked downstairs , already wearing his uniform.

"Ohayou, Gakuto." His parents greeted him with their usual smile.

"Ohayou, Mom, Dad!!!" He replied cheerfully as he sat on the dining chair.

"Hey... what took you so late?" His father asked Gakuto with a grin on his face.

"Huh?"

"Yes, Gakuto. It's rare to see you woke up late. Did you slept late?" His mother asked too.

"No, Mom, Dad. O'course not. Just couldn't sleep well." Gakuto answered while grabbing his last piece of bread.

After eating all of his breakfast, he walked to the kitchen , holding his schoolbag with him, opened the fridge. He smiled softly when he gazed onto a small pink box with heart shape. It was a chocolate, Valentine chocolate, of course. He made it last night. He tried his best to make that chocolate till late, that's why he woke up late that morning.

"Hope Yuushi'll like this..." Gakuto said under his breath.

Then Gakuto put the box into his schoolbag and walked outta the kitchen.

"Ittekimasu." he said to his parents while hand reached the door handle and opened the door.

-------------

Gakuto walked on the empty street, stared to the road... 

_"Oh God, what must I do... Will I give the chocolate? What if he doesn't like it..."_

"Yo, Gakuto" a familiar voice greeted him.

"Yuushi?" Gakuto asked.

"Yes, Gakuto. What are you doing here? Your house is right there, right?" He asked as he points his index finger to the opposite direction.

"Aa." Gakuto nodded slightly.

"And, your house's nearer from the school. My house's a lil bit far." Oshitari said.

"... I don't know, I didn't realize I walk here." Gakuto said.

"Are you okay?" Oshitari asked.

"Yeah, fine. How about we just go to school before we're late?" Gakuto suggested.

"Sounds good. Let's go." 

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Mukahi-senpai, Oshitari-senpai!" Ohtori greeted as they walked into school area.

"Ohayou, Ohtori." Oshitari and Gakuto replied.

"Ah, sorry. I must go. Have some problems. Ja ne!" Ohtori said as he ran away.

Then Oshitari and Gakuto walked into the school building and was about to step on the first stair. But suddenly dozens of girls ran towards them.

"Oshitari-senpai! I made a chocolate for you!!!"

"Happy Valentine's day, Oshitari-senpai!!!"

"Oshitari-senpai, please eat my chocolate!!!"

"No, he'll eat mine!"

"No, mine!!!"

And so on... Gakuto felt sad and he walked away from the girls. 

"Hey, Gakuto! Whats up?"

"What, Buchou?" Gakuto replied.

"Hey, hey... Ore-sama was so kind to greet you this morning. Don't you think so, Kabaji?" 

"Us..." Kabaji's answered as usual.

"By the way, Kabaji. Take those chocolates to my locker---wait,wait... It's already full...and I think the locker in the club room is already full then...." Atobe continued mumbled as Gakuto left his Buchou and Kabaji, walked to the class.

Gakuto was sitting on his chair, eyes stared blankly to the window. _"Geez... maybe Yuushi already has too many chocolates...It means there's no chance to give him mine. Oh my God... why didn't I give him this morning...I'm so stupid..."_ Gakuto thought sadly. He buried his face in his hand.

"Hey, don't sleep." suddenly someone tapped his shoulder.

"Yuushi? Already finished with your chocolates?" Gakuto lifted his head a little.

"Yes... I was almost die." Oshitari said as he sat on the chair beside Gakuto.

"KRING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The bell rang............lesson started.............

(We'll skip the lesson.....................)

"KRING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The bell rang............lesson ended............

_"At last... I couldn't concentrate to those damn lessons... Time for tennis!!!"_ Gakuto thought while walking to the tennis courts.

"Mukahi-senpai?" 

"Eh?" He saw Ohtori , "Oh, hi, Ohtori."

"You looked strange today. You okay, senpai?" Ohtori asked.

"No, I'm fine. Let's go to the clubroom." 

"... All right."

After changed clothes they walked to the court and started the warming up...

"Ah, Ohtori," 

"Yes?"

"Where's Shisido?" Gakuto asked.

"Shisido-san? Oh, he must clean the class. He came late this morning, with 2 others." Ohtori replied

"Sou ka..."

A few minutes next they finished their warming up and sat on the bench.

"Ohtori." 

"Hm?"

"Did Shisido give you a chocolate?"

"Ah...Mukahi-senpai, Of---of course he gave me...w--why do you ask?" Ohtori blushed.

"Nothing, just asking." Gakuto shook his head.

"But then, by the way, did you gave any chocolate for... Oshitari-senpai?" Ohtori asked.

"... ... I made one."

"You gave him?"

Gakuto shook his head. Suddenly Atobe, Kabaji, with the sleeping Jirou came.

"Gakuto, gave him." Atobe said.

"Eh? You heard our conversation, buchou?" Ohtori asked.

"Oh, yes. Ore-sama has good hearings. So, Gakuto. You should gave him the chocolate." 

"I don't think he'll accept. He already has many chocolates."

"Gakuto... If he already has a lot, it doesn't mean that he won't accept your chocolate..." Jirou said sleepily.

"He'll hate me."

"No, Mukahi-senpai. He won't" Ohtori said.

"How do you know?" Gakuto asked.

"Just guessed." Ohtori said, "Moreover,"

"He's not that type of person, Mukahi-senpai." suddenly Wakashi came.

"Ah...Wakashi's here too. You hear him, Gakuto. He's not like that." Atobe said.

"... I..."

"Hey, what's wrong here?" suddenly Oshitari appeared.

"Oshitari!!!"

"Yes, I didn't change my name. What's wrong here?" he asked again.

"Nothing, Oshitari. Just asking Ohtori how Shisido's expression when he gave his chocolate." Atobe answered.

"Wow! Hey, tell me... I wanna know." Oshitari said.

"Well...he...um... his face was exactly like a... strawberry..." Ohtori said while blushing.

"Ahh... until you wanna eat him?" Atobe asked.

"Yes----eh NO! It''s---it's...um..." Ohtori's face now is like a tomato.

"How sweet..." Jirou mumbled sleepily...

"Okay, by the way... let's practice now..." Atobe said as he walked to the court, ordered the non-regulars to start the practice.

2 hours next... 

"Okay, Tomorrow, the regulars's morning practice's one hour earlier than usual 'cause we'll fight Seigaku on the next tournament. Dismissed." Atobe said.

All the people walked outta the court, except the first years who must collect the balls.

Gakuto took his thing and walked out of the clubroom. He waited for Oshitari outside the school.

_"I give him, I don't give him...Oh shit , what must I do???"_ he thought.

"Mukahi-senpai!" Ohtori called him.

"Ohtori, what's wrong with Shisido?" Gakuto asked when he saw Ohtori was carrying Shisido.

"Ah, Shisido-san was...well... the 2 others who was punish, ran away. So he must clean the class alone... Poor him..." Ohtori said, "Ah, by the way, GOOD LUCK!!!" Then he walked away with Shisido.

Gakuto smiled _"I'll give him!"_

"Gakuto ! " Oshitari called him.

"Ah, Yuushi."

"Let's go home."

"Aa..." 

They walked together quietly. 

"Gakuto." 

"What?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Gakuto answered while staring to the ground.

Suddenly Oshitari stopped walking , "Let's sit there? If you want?"

Gakuto nodded, but then he shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Oshitari asked.

"I...I wanna...give you..." Gakuto said while one of his hand was in his bag, holding the chocolate, "...this..." He continued as he took the chocolate out of his schoolbag.

"..." Oshitari was speechless.

"..." Gakuto was blushing very hard, he tried to hide it by bowing his head.

"..." Oshitari grinned , "So... that's why..." he said as he took the chocolate from Gakuto's hand.

"..." Gakuto turned back and walked away.

"Hey, Gakuto." Oshitari catched up with him and grabbed his hand, "I wanna talk."

Gakuto's eyes still stared to the ground...

"You know that many girls gave me chocolate, right?" Oshitari asked.

Gakuto nodded.

"So, do you see I'm carrying any chocolates? I can't put them in my bag since they're dozens." Oshitari said.

_"What? What does he mean?"_ Gakuto frowned.

"You know where are they?" Gakuto shook his head, "I returned them all."

Gakuto was very surprised and lift his face and stared at Oshitari, but then he tried to look to something but Oshitari's eyes.

"You know why? It's because," Oshitari took a step closer,"I only wanted a chocolate from my special person."

"And that person," Oshitari brought Gakuto's chin up so he could stare directly at Gakuto's eyes, "Is you, Gakuto."

Gakuto was really surprised this time, "Yuushi..."

"I love you, Gakuto." Oshitari said as he pressed his lips to Gakuto's.

The sudden kiss was surprising Gakuto, but then Gakuto returned the kiss and put his arms around Oshitari's neck, as Oshitari putted his hand on Gakuto's waist.

When the kiss broke, they smiled.

"I love you..." Gakuto said.

"I know..." he said as he hold Gakuto's hand. "Let's go home?"

"Ha~~~i." Gakuto said happily.

_"It's my best Valentine's day..._" He thought happily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow, they're so sweet, don't they, buchou?" Jirou asked.

"Yeah, and why are you up?" Atobe asked.

"I'll never past this chance." Jirou grinned.

"Choutarou....., why didn't you take me home? I'm tired..." Shisido said.

"Sorry, Shisido-san... I wanna see how's Oshitari-senpai and Mukahi-senpai." Ohtori said.

_"Why am I here?"_ Wakashi asked himself.

"Hyotei's tennis club has 2 couples right now. We'll wait for the next couple!!!" Atobe said.

"...Just wait." Jirou said.

"Now, let's go home. Carry my chocolates, Kabaji." 

"Us."

They dissappeared...

"Bye bye, everyone!" Jirou said happily as he ran away.

"So, we'll go too. Shisido-san." Ohtori said.

"I told you to call me Ryo."

"Hai, Ryo-chan."

"I'm older than you."

"But I'm the seme here." Ohtori grinned, "Let's go home, Ryo-chan!"

**|||||||||||||||||||||O+W+A+R+I|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**

**_YAY!!!! Finished! What do you think? Hope you like it._**

**_Sorry for some grammar errors and please review whether you like it or not._**

**_Ja ne,_**

=^w^=**_ Kaoru_**


End file.
